Trouble
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Sequel to Operation: Recovering Yorick. The final installment of The War of the Skull Trilogy. Mrs. Hudson's reaction conserning the missing skull. One- shot.


A/N: All right, this is the last in the War of the Skull Trilogy. Told mostly from John's POV, I think. They may be a little OOC. Anyway, enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sherlock_. No matter how many times I wish it were. :(

Time line: The next morning.

Trouble

There was a faint yelp, followed by a dull thud.

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock sighed. He had known it was only a matter of time.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled as he burst through the sitting room door while holding Yorick with one hand. He glanced around the room until his eyes rested on his flatmate, who was laying on the sofa just staring up at the ceiling. "Why the heck did you put Yorick on my pillow?"

Sherlock just sighed again and said, in a very bored voice, "The skull is hiding from Mrs. Hudson and he thought he would be safer in your room."

John looked down at the skull in his hand, then back at Sherlock, "'He?' Yorick is a he?"

"Yes, John. The skull. You should be so surprised. After all you're the one who named him 'Yorick.'"

"SHERLOCK HOLMES!"

"I told you not to do it, Sherlock," John said

Immediately, Sherlock stood up. "John, hide Yorick."

"It's your skull."

"Yes, but Mrs. Hudson knows all my hiding places. Besides, you're the one holding him."

John growled. "Fine."

The door burst open, again, and a very angry Mrs. Hudson stormed in. Even though John had fought in a war, and felt the terror when it seemed like he and his men weren't getting out alive. He had felt it again when facing criminals here in London. John wished he was facing those impossible odds either in the war, or here in the streets of Lodon, rather than facing a wrathful Mrs. Hudson.

"Sherlock Holmes. Where. Is. The. Skull?"

Sherlock looked at her innocently. "What skull, Mrs. Hudson?"

She pointed to the empty spot on the mantelpiece. "_That_ skull."

"Oh. How do you know I took it? Maybe you misplaced it," Sherlock said, still a little too calmly.

"Last night, I fell asleep and my flat was neat and orderly. This morning, I woke up and my whole bloody flat looks like this!" Mrs. Hudson gestured to include the entire sitting room. "And the skull was missing. The only thing missing! If you don't tell me were the skull is, I will add so much on your rent that you wouldn't be able to pay it off in ten years!"

The following silence became somewhat tense as Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock stared at each other. No one moved and John was pretty sure that they didn't even breath. Finally, Sherlock broke eye contact. He lowered his head like a chastened child. "John's got it," Sherlock said, quietly.

John flinched as Mrs. Hudson turned the full force of her glare on John, who immediately gave the skull up. He became more scarred when she didn't yell at him when she took the skull. Instead, she said quietly, "I expected you to be different, Doctor."

John dropped hid head, imitating Sherlock's expression, "Sherlock made-"

"Sherlock didn't make you do anything," Mrs. Hudson interrupted, still quiet. "The final decision was yours." Mrs. Hudson turned back to Sherlock and said, "Two months."

Sherlock's head snapped up. _"_Two_?_ What happened to the one?"

"_Two_. Or do you want to make it three?"

"I need my skull," Sherlock said, a bit hesitantly.

Mrs. Hudson glared at him. "You have Dr. Watson."

Sherlock quickly looked at John, then at Mrs. Hudson. "Yes, but-"

Mrs. Hudson interrupted. "No 'buts'. Dr. Watson will have to suffice."

John raised his hands. "Uh, hello, right here. I'm not invisible. I mean, you can talk to me. Since I'm right here. On the couch."

They ignored him. "For two months, Mrs. Hudson? I can't talk to a human that long, they have an annoying habit of talking back at the most inconvenient moments. And they ask questions, which is very annoying."

Mrs. Hudson cupped a hand to her ear. "Am I hearing you right? You actually want me to make it three?" She raised an eyebrow, silently daring him to speak.

Sherlock opened his mouth, then decided against speaking and closed his mouth. With a satisfied look, Mrs. Hudson turned to leave. Behind her back, Sherlock shot John a look that said, "_Well, we tried_."

John returned the look with his own that said, "_No_, you _tried_."

Mrs. Hudson stopped at the door, turned and said, "Don't even think about stealing it back. If you do, I will sell it."

Sherlock shuddered. John stared at him, stunned, then he watched Mrs. Hudson leave, with greater respect and a little bit in awe. Someone who caused fear in Sherlock deserved John's amazement. John laughed.

End

A/N: That's the end of the War of the Skull Trilogy. Mrs. Hudson is the victor. :D Yeah, sorry about the OOC, but it's less OOC than what I had originally wrote. i had edited a big chunk, which I'll probably work into another story in the future. I hope you enjoyed. :D


End file.
